Dolomite: Concupisco
by santaisho
Summary: El misterioso asesinato del Gran Decano pondrá a prueba la amistad y sabiduría del más racional de los tres amigos, Dolomite. Mientras que tortuosas culpas tiran de él por dos extremos, tendrá que elegir entre la condolencia y la ley, pudiendo ser que ambas tengan un precio extremo del cual no escapará.
1. Prólogo: Parte 1 - Exoneración

**A/N:** _Asadsfsdas, me caracterizo por escribir dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas en detalles. Por eso he reducido el narrador de omnipresente total a omnipresente limitado (quiere decir que sólo puede, si quiere, escuchar o leer los pensamientos del protagonista, y chau), para reducir el nivel de detalle. También me caracterizo por hacer tramas sumamente dark, bizarros y de un toque muy ... hmm... Angst. No sé, me gusta hacerlos sufrir a mis personajes para que lleguen a una catarsis productiva. :D Tengo afán por épicos y descripciones. No me sale escribir muy bien que digamos, pero es algo que me gusta hacer. Inventar historias. Escribo mucho._  
_Antes de preguntar, sí, Dolomite es un personaje mío del RO. Juno no, porque me tacharon el nombre. xO Y queda bastante gracioso Juno de Yuno, muchos chistes._

* * *

**Dolomite: Concupisco**  
Prólogo

**Exoneración**

Allá afuera estaba postrado el sumo sacerdote con la vista perdida en las tramas del edificio.  
Algunas de las figuras que observó cuidadosamente tenían forma de insignias rúnicas. Quizá eran simples letras conformando algún tipo de advertencia -ignoraba el mensaje en sí. El propósito de retardarse mirando símbolos ininteligibles era el de retrasar su entrada a la prisión de Morroc y evitar enfrentarse a las responsabilidades. Sólo un pequeño apartado del comunicado enigmático que le sacudió las vibras fue lo que lo motivó a viajar desde Prontera a ese lugar desértico y comprobar con sus ojos celestes aquella misteriosa noticia. Aún así desconocía la situación general.  
Acomodándose su sobretodo blanco marfil, se dirigió a los portones enormes, golpeándolos despacio con su puño cerrado para obtener la apertura de las mismas. Una voz ronca le respondió, abriéndole el paso al sacerdote quien no dudó en dar unas plácidas gracias por la atención. — El sublime profesor de la unuveresida de Schwarzwald por Yu..Yuno desea encontrar… eeem —el guardia se rascó la cabeza, parecía intentar recordar lo que le dijeron previamente—, como sea, el señor Juno está adentro esperándote.  
Ese nombre estaba al final del comunicado que había recibido. El sacerdote recordó momentos sueltos en su mente pero los eliminó inmediatamente.  
— Enseguida… —dijo con una voz pacífica.  
No había dado más de 6 pasos lejos del guardia cuando sus ojos vislumbraron la figura del aclamado profesor de Yuno, y antiguo camarada Juno, en medio de tantas otras personas ajenas que parecían estar muy interesados en lo que se encontraba detrás del profesor; su rostro cambiaba de gesto a cada palabra que modulaba y sus flácidos brazos exageraban su drama agitándose por todas partes. No obstante, no lo detuvo de hacerle señas entusiastas al recién llegado para que se incluyera en la charla. Los pasos del sacerdote se dirigieron hasta el remitente de la carta, intentando parecer lo más despreocupado posible y averiguar de qué se trataba todo eso. Todos estaban sospechosamente ansiosos.  
Caminó cerca de las celdas contiguas mirando por el rabillo de sus ojos a los prisioneros desdichados, suponiendo que eran ladrones o asesinos capturados en plena escena del crimen. Acomodó su sobretodo cubriendo su cuello finamente de los ojos escrupulosos del séquito de Juno, queriendo separar sus labios para pronunciar algún comentario acerca de la carta recibida. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, su camarada se adelantó a la presentación…  
— Oh, tanto tiempo, buen amigo —dijo bulliciosamente, esperando una respuesta de su agrado con una sonrisa capciosa.  
El sacerdote enroscó sus brazos sobre el pecho, mirándolo desinteresadamente.  
— Recibí la carta y vine tan pronto como pude… —dijo con reparo.  
— Me alegra.  
— Pero está a medias, sé que ocultas algo. Sabes perfectamente que no se me da bien esto de las sorpresas.  
Juno se rió débilmente.  
— Esperaba algo como "¿Qué tal? Te extrañé." pero creo que eso también servirá.  
Se miraron un rato, el sacerdote estaba hablando en serio y esperaba un trato un poco más maduro de parte de Juno. Entonces el profesor suspiró un poco, volteando el rostro hacia una de las celdas con cierta melancolía. Quizá era agonía disimulada.  
— Con que es algo que está allí. ¿Vine para rezar o para sacarle información a algún pobre diablo que robó una manzana? —dijo el hombre de ojos color del cielo.  
— Dolo..!  
Los pasos se acortaron y aceleraron al tiempo que escuchaba a Juno quejarse o advertirle de que se alejara. Cuando llegó, le tomó menos de un segundo entrever desde el lugar de los lingotes de metal una figura sucia y entristecida, tirada en el suelo. Tenía una larga melena de color ébano que tapaba su rostro y hombros; para Dolomite era posible reconocer esa persona. Su vestimenta era familiar: un pantalón verde oscuro con abrojos metálicos que cargaban unos pequeños bolsillos de cuero, posiblemente portando dinero. Y cerca del cuerpo zarrapastroso del criminal, yacía un gorro distintivo que usaban los miembros de la elite de las guerras reales…  
Reales. Tal vez era un simple gorro parecido al de la elite, comprado en algún bazar o eso quería creer el sacerdote. Hizo caso omiso a lo que Juno le estaba tratando de decir en lenguaje corporal y caras raras; abrió la celda y entró con rapidez para examinar el gorro con más detalle. Para su temor, el ícono que estaba puesto en la base del frente del mismo era claro: un escudo que tenía de motivo una espada roja alada.  
Y como si hubiera visto un fantasma, la soltó inmediatamente dejándola caer sobre el cabello del hombre colapsado, cuya identidad ahora reconoce.  
El sacerdote se arrodilló al lado y corrió el flequillo largo de la frente del prisionero.  
— ¿Aslore?  
Dolomite estaba confundido.  
Buscó alguna respuesta mirando a Juno, quien estaba a regañadientes.  
— ¿Qué significa esto?  
— Dolomite, aléjate de él.  
Al contrario, intentó ayudar al desdichado a sentarse, quien parecía estar semiinconsciente por malnutrición. Sus brazos estaban marcados por cicatrices de batalla siendo algunas bastante recientes. La trama se repetía en su rostro, abdomen y espalda, con largas marcas rojizas que aún no terminaban de hincharse.  
— ¿Lo torturaron?  
— No había otra opción —dijo Juno con descaro. El séquito intrigado miraba a Dolomite con cierto recelo, pero este siguió mirando al prisionero con mucha añoranza, sin olvidarse de odiar a Juno por aceptar este tipo de cosas para su propio amigo. Al profesor parecía no importarle que se tratara de alguien que conoció por tanto tiempo y podría considerarse un hermano.  
— ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó el sumo sacerdote llamándole la atención del prisionero. Aslore asintió levemente sin mirar directamente a los ojos vidriosos de Dolomite.  
— Asesinó a una persona importante de Yuno, pero Morroc decidió tomar cartas en el asunto —completó intrépidamente el profesor.  
— ¿Hace cuánto? —Dolomite apuñaló a Juno con la mirada, y en respuesta, el profesor se acercó con desconfianza a sus dos antiguos camaradas.  
— Es un castigo —sus palabras sonaron graves y serios, provocando un cese de murmullo entre sus molestos seguidores—. Lleva tres días encerrado mientras espera su juicio final. ¡Por qué no le recitas tus oraciones! Sabes, antes de que sea muy tarde.  
Enojado, el sacerdote evitó contacto visual con Juno y se concentró en tratar las heridas de Aslore con su magia. Una luz verde se hacía presente en cada parte del cuerpo del prisionero que su mano tocara, repitiendo una corta palabra catalizadora en cada movimiento mientras transmitía su energía purificadora en el proceso.  
El reo parecía volverse en sí al sentir la magia de Dolomite. Entonces el profesor apartó al curandero de un tirón. — ¡No lo ayudes! —lo tiró contra la pared. Dolomite tardó unos segundos en recuperar su balance, espantado por el súbito maltrato.  
— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!  
— Guardias —comandó Juno con total calma. Aparecieron tres hombres con armadura y lanzas por la entrada de la celda, esperando las palabras de Juno para seguir con las instrucciones—. Guíen al señor Dolomite, el sacerdote de Prontera, hacia mi recinto de descanso, por favor. No se está sintiendo muy bien.  
Los guardias impusieron gran presencia cuando llegaron hasta el frágil hombre de largo tapado blanco. Lo retuvieron de los brazos y lo cargaron como a carne de cerdo a punto de ser cocinado a las brazas. — ¡Suéltenme! —gritó intentando zafarse, moviéndose lo más molestamente posible pero sin éxito.  
Lo último que pudo ver Dolomite por el rabillo de sus ojos fue al profesor aventándole una patada a Aslore, quien se encontraba en el suelo. Y casi en un arrebato de ira, el sacerdote gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Juno como pidiendo escrúpulos a su amigo. El atacante oyó claramente la demanda casi de inmediato dejando al prisionero en el suelo retorciéndose, en unos instantes cerró la celda de un movimiento y siguió a los guardias silenciosamente.

El viaje sobre los hombros de los guardias estoicos duró un par de minutos. El destino de Dolomite fue el piso duro de una suite de un hotel en Morroc y al instante entró el profesor de Yuno pidiendo privacidad, quedando ambos solos.  
Dolomite no pudo esperar para levantarse y lanzarse contra Juno propiciando una gran bofetada, que falló a atinarle al blanco original terminando por romper un espejo de la pared. Al romper el espejo, se abrió una herida en los nudillos del sacerdote y sin importarle mucho, se curó de inmediato con su magia prodigiosa. Los guardias entraron despavoridos a la habitación para luego ser despachados por Juno nuevamente.  
El sacerdote comenzaba a sospechar de la protección que estaba teniendo su amigo.  
Cuando se calmaron los humos, Juno se acercó a la mesa central de la habitación donde se posaba una fina botella de vino de uva. La tomó del cuello con su mano izquierda y con un golpe seco abrió el pico. Ya no estaba para formalidades. — Directo de Hugel —suspiró el profesor.  
— ¿Esos guardaespaldas son tuyos?  
Juno prosiguió con su ritual de servir el líquido rojizo en dos hermosas copas platinadas— Sí —dijo—, ¿te acuerdas de la carta que te envié? Acerca de mi buen padre…  
Dolomite se encogió de hombros al recordar el escrito agitado de la carta. — Sí, lamento la pérdida, Juno… —se sintió mal por haberse enojado anteriormente con él y no pensar en su estado psicológico. Al momento que volvió de sus pensamientos, su amigo estaba ofreciéndole para tomar el vino. Dolomite no era un ávido bebedor por lo que tuvo que rechazarle el ofrecimiento humildemente.  
— Con que leías todas mis cartas, mas no contestabas ninguna —pausó para tomar—. Cuando murió mi padre, automáticamente su riqueza y vida de Gran Decano pasó a mí. Él era alguien muy inteligente, sí, para mí al menos. Tenía gran sabiduría en sus ojos y ayudaba en tareas de consulta espiritual acerca de Ymir, Valkyrja… Pero prefería intercambiar argumentos para acabar con problemas como la guerra intercontinental, en vez de proponer la violencia.  
Juno se detuvo para tomar otro sorbo de la copa, y miró al sacerdote con ojos distraídos, lo cual incomodó bastante a su amigo mientras esperaba que prosiguiera con su historia.  
— Ahora yo soy el decano. Sabes, y pienso seguir con los proyectos de mi padre… tener que ocuparme de las tareas políticas, religiosas y _morales_ —estresó la última palabra.  
El sacerdote se quedó mirándolo mientras asentía. Le parecía buena idea que quiera seguir los pasos de un gran hombre como lo era su padre. Aún así, no se olvidaba de cómo trató a Aslore hace unos momentos.  
— ¿Qué tiene que ver Aslore con todo esto que me estás contando, Ju-?  
— Todo tiene que ver —interrumpió con enojo las palabras despreocupadas de su amigo—. Dije que mi padre murió…  
— Ehm… —su intención no era poner nervioso a su amigo pero realmente no veía la conexión en todo esto.  
Dolomite se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba a punto de conseguir confesarle el misterio.  
Juno miró hacia la ventana y apoyó su peso sobre sus brazos en el marco de la misma. Al tardar tanto en hablar, el sacerdote inquirió:  
— ¿Tanto arrebato por un misionero de Yuno? Habría que ser un poco más compasivos con Aslore. Estoy seguro que alguna confusión debe haber aquí. Ya sabes, es de la elite intercontinental. Todo el mundo los detesta… —sonó muy poco servicial de Dios, pero con algo tenía que romper el hielo al pasado trágico de Juno.  
El nuevo decano se frustró tanto que al golpear el marco de la ventana la copa salió volando y esparció vino por toda la sala.  
— ¡Aslore asesinó a mi padre, Dolomite!  
El sacerdote quedó petrificado en el lugar. El profesor agarró la copa que había preparado para Dolomite y tomó el contenido de un trago hondo; luego agarró la botella misma y comenzó a tomar de allí.  
— Juno.  
— ¿Y sabes algo? Detesto esto —tomó otro sorbo—. Por más que ahora tenga todo el poder, la basura siempre me impide aplicarle un castigo. Quería darle su merecido, hic. Y Morroc intervino.  
Dolomite apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Juno, implorándole que sea razonable; pero Juno parecía estar en un trance mental.  
— Quería que recibiera el mismo castigo que le otorgó a mi padre. La **muerte**.  
El sacerdote desvió la mirada.  
— Seguro no puedes creerlo. ¿Cómo sabría yo que fue Aslore?  
Dolomite admitió que probablemente estén culpándolo equívocamente. Juno y Aslore siempre chocaron en cuanto a gustos y pensamientos cuando eran más jóvenes.  
— Créeme cuando digo que fue el último que pensé que me haría eso —su rostro estaba rojo y tenso. Se limpió con un pañuelo el sudor frío de su frente—. Aún no me tomé el tiempo de lamentar la muerte de mi padre. ¡No hay tiempo para eso cuando el asesino sigue impune!  
— Juno, —Dolomite susurró dubitativo. No sabía cómo lo iría a tomar el inestable profesor— ¿cómo supiste que fue Aslore?  
Juno giró hacia él.  
— Al lado del cuerpo ido de mi padre… se encontraba la daga característica de los Mortem. La daga que Aslore había heredado, ¿la recuerdas? Esa pista me convenció de confrontarlo y preguntarle, procurando que mis blasfemas sospechas no sean reales —Juno perdió el color que había ganado por tomar excesivamente.  
— Lo dijo él mismo. Frente a mí. Y con tal arrogancia.  
Juno gruñó y se alejó del tacto de Dolomite.  
Mientras, el sacerdote observó el cielo celeste y brillante desde adentro de la habitación: la ventana era la pantalla a un mundo con menos dolor.  
— Dolo.  
— ¿Sí?  
— Dame una buena razón para no pedir la pena de muerte para Aslore.  
Dolomite se abrazó, pensando en alguna razón válida. Quería escuchar la versión de Aslore antes que nada pero los ojos rojos de Juno amenazaban al sacerdote por una respuesta contundente y rápida. Quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas. — Déjame charlar con Aslore.  
El decano negó rápidamente.  
— Prometo decirte con seguridad lo que pienso. Pero tengo que hablar con él antes. Es, o era, mi amigo, y creo que unas plegarias lo prepararán para el próximo paso —intentó persuadirlo.  
Los segundos silenciosos que pasaron parecían tortuosos, y verlo a Juno pasear por la sala procesando las palabras de Dolomite era aún más exasperante. La caminata terminó cerca de la mesa, tomando nuevamente por el pico de la botella.  
— Bueno, —dijo finalmente Juno.  
Dolomite suspiró, se despidió rápidamente y se retiró del cuarto con suma gracia y soberbia. Había ganado un poco de tiempo para Aslore.  
Observó que los guardias comenzaron a seguirlo, quizá para vigilarlo. Mientras llegaba a la prisión ostentosa y seca de Morroc, pensó en cómo interrogar al prisionero y antiguo camarada de aventuras en Rune-Midgard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El calor traspasaba las paredes de piedra de la prisión, intensificándose a cada paso que Dolomite daba dentro de ella para llegar hasta la celda donde se encontraba Aslore, quien se encontraba abstraído en una esquina.  
El sacerdote sintió que los ojos amarillos del condenado lo miraron cuando intentó acercarse amistosamente.  
—Hola —dijo Dolomite respondiendo a tal vigilia.  
El guerrero de ropas andrajosas por las peleas volvió su mirada al suelo empedrado de la celda a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Dolomite lo tomó como un saludo a su manera.  
—Vine a ver cómo estabas.  
Aslore se peinó el cabello de ébano hacia atrás con una mano polvorienta mientras retornaba la mirada a Dolomite. Sus labios se movían pero la voz estaba desaparecida. Tosió para aclarar su garganta e intentó nuevamente.  
—Así que ya sabes —sonrió disimuladamente.  
— ¿Perdón? —preguntó el sacerdote silenciosamente.  
—Ese idiota te contó acerca de mi daga embrujada estando en la "escena del crimen".  
Dolomite pensó por un momento en la conversación que tuvo con Juno acerca de la muerte de su padre y por qué pensó que Aslore había sido el asesino del mismo. Se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza suavemente—. Sí, algo así dijo.  
Un suspiro se hizo presente en la calurosa celda de la prisión. Luego todo quedó en silencio nuevamente, el prisionero no despegó su mirada analizadora del visitante.  
Dolomite se acercó un poco más para sentarse en frente—. No vengo por eso sino para charlar.  
—Charlar.  
—Sí, ya sabes. Del día, de cómo has estado desde el último enrolamiento en las batallas reales…  
—Esa palabra hacía referencia a "Estoy cansado física y mentalmente encerrado en una celda 24 horas al día; y quieres charlar."  
El sacerdote sonrió. Aslore aún era el mismo rezongón de siempre.  
Los ojos amarillos se ablandaron, ajustándose a una mueca en la cara de Aslore asimilando una sonrisa.  
—Se nota que estás hambriento. Siempre te pones de malas cuando tienes hambre.  
—Supongo —respondió Aslore.  
—Juno sí ha cambiado —dijo Dolomite mirando el suelo pensativo. La muerte de su padre podría haber shockeado al profesor; y le daba pena no haber traído comida para su amigo condenado—, y no creo que esté pensando las cosas correctamente.  
— ¡Sigue siendo igual de idiota y fanfarrón!  
Dolomite le dio una mirada reprobatoria.  
—Admítelo. Está loco.  
—No es idiota. Un poquito vanidoso, sí —le costaba admitir que se sentía responsable de su estado anímico.  
El prisionero logró levantarse de un tirón para apartarse de su acompañante, mirando fijamente las barras que lo recluían de la libertad. Sus ojos amarillos podían reflejar los rayos del sol que rebotaban en las barras metálicas, haciéndolos lucir tan etéreos.  
Dolomite lo miró caminar de un lado al otro dentro de la celda. De seguro estaba preparando algún tipo de discurso para contraatacar. Él y Juno nunca se llevaron bien del todo y siempre se contradecían con tal de tener la última palabra. Sin embargo para el resto de las personas, ellos eran los que más se entendían. ¿Qué habrá pensado Aslore cuando supo de la muerte del padre de Juno?  
Aunque Juno crea que fue Aslore el que lo hizo.  
Sacudió su cabeza.  
—Pero dejemos de hablar de él. Ahora estamos aquí por ti.  
Los cabellos disparejos de Aslore que llovían sobre sus hombros parecían no despegarse de su cuerpo cada que se movía. Se volvió a sentar pero de cuclillas jugando con las piedras desprendidas de los adoquines del suelo.  
—Ya todo está perdido.  
—No todo lo está. Sólo hay que llegar al fondo de esto.  
—No hay necesidad de empujar el límite —gruñó—. Yo lo hice, ¿no te dijo ese estúpido?  
Dolomite apretó sus puños con enojo disimulado.  
—Mencionó que asesinaste a alguien…  
—No es el primero al que le quito la vida.  
— ¿Y no te causa nada?  
— ¿Te causa algo destruir no-muertos?  
— ¡Es distinto! —alzó la voz el sacerdote, abochornado.  
El prisionero se rió entre tosidas de dolor por la golpiza que le habían dado unas horas antes. Dolomite no le encontraba la gracia.  
—Es distinto… una persona viva está caracterizada por tener sentimientos, Aslore. Los No-muertos no sienten: aturden a las personas y sólo crean caos en el hábitat. Es mi trabajo proteger a los vivos y no ver muerte que no sea por causas naturales como la vejez. Yo soy un Sumo Sacerdote Exorcista. Juré participar en la guerra divina, cual nunca terminará por lo que veo.  
Las últimas palabras desaparecieron en el aire.  
Aslore sonrió, sus dedos raspando la tierra de las grietas en el suelo mientras oía a Dolomite titubear su propio argumento.  
—Es esencialmente lo mismo.  
Ambos se encontraban mirando el mismo punto en el suelo.  
—Yo lo hago porque me comprometí a cumplir con mi _trabajo_, —explicó ávidamente Aslore— no es que yo tome placer en acabar con mis objetivos. Excepto cuando son totalmente merecedores de ese castigo. Algunas víctimas son inocentes, otras culpables. Aún así es un tema de ética de guerra.  
— ¿Qué clase de trabajo…  
—Mercenario —interrumpió a Dolomite.  
Sus ojos celestes miraron con gran extrañeza a Aslore. Comprendió que podía haber sido posible que su amigo haya, en definitiva, asesinado al padre de Juno por algún trabajo que le hayan pedido las personas que detestaban al Gran Decano sabio de Yuno.  
Se decepcionó rápidamente y desistió de pensar en imposibles para sacar a Aslore de la situación en la que se encontraba aunque realmente quería salvarlo. Trató de pensar imparcialmente, sin embargo todo apuntaba a dejarlo pudrirse en la cárcel. No le importaban mucho las otras personas a las que visitaba en la prisión por cometer homicidios… pero este era su amigo.  
—No hay qué hacerle —dijo Aslore leyendo los gestos de Dolomite— los culpables merecen castigo.  
Los culpables certeros lo merecen, pensó Dolomite observando los movimientos torpes de su compañero cuando caminaba por la celda. Su estómago rugía constante y sonoramente a tal punto que podía confundirse con algún monstruo del desierto. Al sacerdote se le ocurrió una idea honesta.  
— ¿Te apetece comer algo? Yo invito.  
Los ojos de Aslore se iluminaron en un santiamén, casi dando un salto de alegría. Pero al volver a la tierra se dio cuenta de que los guardias no los dejarían salir tan fácilmente, aparte su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado para poder tomar acciones bruscas. Soltó un suspiro seco que Dolomite comprendió; el sacerdote se dirigió a los guardias de Juno e intentó convencerlos.  
Estos se pusieron rudos pero al cabo de unos minutos de discurso sagrado elaborado sobre mentiritas blancas, accedieron a darle paso a Dolomite para llevarse a su amigo afuera de esa cárcel que lo tenía encerrado hace días. Aslore podría volver a pisar la arena seca de Morroc una vez más.  
Los dos se pusieron en marcha por la salida y pronto se encontraron con una marea de personas de ropas andrajosas que formaban una barrera. Muchas miradas curiosas observaban al diablo con expectación, siendo el chisme reciente de todo el pueblo: el asesino del Gran Decano, un título que a Dolomite le desagradaba para con su compañero de hazañas. Aslore ignoró al séquito de personas pueblerinas, o ajenas, que intentaban llamarle la atención con silbidos u hostigaciones. Apresuró su marcha por las calles desérticas y dobló en cada esquina con un ángulo cerrado lo cual dificultaba a Dolomite seguirle el paso. Al punto que el sacerdote se dispuso a echar a correr consecuentemente logrando que los guardias comenzaran a perseguirlos. En cierto momento, el guerrero desapareció del rango de visión de los más lentos que lo perseguían con esmero. Los guardias se alertaron y se separaron para buscarlo, corriendo en lados opuestos a donde se encontraba el sacerdote quien estaba apoyado contra una pared de tierra seca agarrándose la cabeza mientras imaginaba a Juno gritando descabelladamente por el suceso.  
En el momento en que iba a suspirar, sintió que una calidez cubrió su boca previniéndolo de gritar; un tirón de su sobretodo lo trajo hacia atrás en las sombras de algún edificio.

—Shhh —Aslore estaba conteniéndolo del pánico que acaba de causarle a su amigo, cuando sonrió— Ahora estamos libres.  
Los ojos de Dolomite se abrieron como dos platos. Aún tenía la boca cubierta por la mano lastimada del otro.  
—Aquí es el lugar —comentó Aslore cuando soltó a su amigo y se dio vuelta, mostrando solemnemente aquél lugar oscuro lleno de personas misteriosas con apariencia amenazadora. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras angostas para llegar hasta el mostrador, le susurró unas palabras al bar tender y este asintió a todo lo que le decía. Los que estaban sentados en la barra miraban a Aslore con asombro como si fuera algún tipo de honor su presencia.  
El sacerdote no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo pensaba en el ataque que le daría a Juno si los guardias le dijeran que andaban desaparecidos. Suspiró.  
Luego de unos minutos de intercambio de miradas y palabras con las personas más feroces que estaban sentadas en diferentes mesadas, Aslore llamó a Dolomite con un ademán para que lo siguiera hasta el fondo. Se sentaron en sillas de madera, enfrentados, habían cubiertos sobre la mesa pequeña también de madera.  
Dolomite no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a una asesina que llevaba una bandeja con comida acercándose a ellos con poco menos que una sonrisa.  
Se detuvo a un costado de la mesa intercambiando miradas obtusas con Aslore por unos segundos.  
—El pedido —la mujer quebró el hielo.  
—Gracias —dijo Aslore a secas mientras agarraba una pata de pollo recién preparado con toda furia y voracidad. Se terminó de devorar aquella ración y tomó otras dos partes del pollo horneado.  
—Ehh, gracias —sonrió Dolomite. Cuando la mujer se cansó de mirarlos, posó la bandeja en el centro de la mesa y se dirigió nuevamente a la barra—. Hmm.  
Sus ojos celestes volvieron para observar a su amigo quien ya se había devorado las otras raciones. Aslore agarró el vaso que contenía líquido y lo tomó de un trago.  
Dolomite estaba pasmado por cómo estaba actuando su amigo.  
—Aslore.  
— ¿Mm?  
Se acomodó el cuello del tapado. Estaba preocupado por el futuro incierto que lo deparaba.  
—¿Ghé? —preguntó Aslore con la boca llena.  
—¿Qué es exactamente este lugar?  
Sin preocuparse por la presentación, Aslore explicó con comida en la boca—. Un lugag fe enguentfo.  
—Encuentro... de morrocianos?  
Aslore negó con la cabeza. Tragó lo que tenía en su esófago y prosiguió.  
— De gente como yo.  
—Ah.  
Dolomite no comprendió eso último que dijo; estaba tentado a preguntar si era por "asesinar" gente pero al recorrer la vista el salón, se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban mirando de reojo.  
El silencio en la sala fue estratégico: era como si todos estuvieran escuchando las conversaciones de otros por las dudas que obtengan información preciada. Dolomite creía que lo que decía no era de mucha importancia para un grupo de asesinos incivilizados como ellos... sin embargo, un paso en falso podía costarle mucho.  
Decidió dejar el tema de lado y comenzó otro más amigable y menos personal para la gente del lugar.  
—Y... ¿qué tal es el clima en el Norte?  
—Tóxico.  
—Ja, es verdad. En Einbroch hay mucha contaminación...  
—La gente.  
Dolomite se encogió de hombros. Por alguna razón le recordó al profesor.  
Aslore suspiró enfadado por la reacción del sacerdote— Ahora recobré mis fuerzas —dijo mientras se estiraba.  
—Qué bueno. Sólo tendríamos que esperar. No. Mejor convenceré a Juno. No habrá condena. Estoy seguro que podré convencer a Juno de alguna forma. Tiene que ceder. Digo, lamento su pérdida pero esto no me cierra nada. Aunque lo hayas matado... es.. fue un trabajo, ¿no? No tenías opción.  
—Te lo dije. Los mercenarios hacemos lo que nos conviene para cumplir con el trabajo.  
—Por eso, si es que lo hiciste... no quisiste.  
El guerrero se quedó atónito ante la disposición de Dolomite e iba a refutar algo pero un sonido iterativo y fuerte les llamó la atención, sacándolo a Aslore del asiento de un salto.  
— ¿Qué fue eso? —Dolomite se paró y miró hacia la escalera principal. El sonido extraño parecido a un zumbido provenía del exterior. La puerta empezaba a abrirse mostrando unas manchas negras que delinearon la luz.  
Casi sin previo aviso, dos ráfagas de viento intentaron dar con Aslore, mas éste se apartó rápidamente del rango cayendo elegantemente sobre una de las mesas donde estaban sentados unos mercenarios tomando copas.  
—¡Ese es! —una voz femenina identificó al guerrero aerodinámico.  
—Es la camarera —inquirió Dolomite— ¿una soplona?  
Aslore se rió fuerte, casi engreídamente.  
—Te lo dije, Dolomite, tomamos el camino que nos conviene —se peinó la melena negra con su mano derecha y amenazó a sus adversarios de vestidura metálica con los ojos amarillos—, Vámonos.  
— ¡¿Cómo?!  
Aslore tomó la botella que estaba en la mesa y la lanzó contra la única luz que iluminaba tenuemente el salón, así logrando dejar a oscuras todo. De ese modo Aslore aprovechó para mezclarse con las sombras que había creado, desapareciendo del rango de visión de Dolomite.  
—¡Aslore!  
Los guardias se estamparon contra el piso en un instante. Líneas de sangre se desparramaron en el aire sin dirección establecida y los cascos se desprendieron del torso pese a que la oscuridad no dejaba distinguir en qué estado se encontraban los guardias. Por más que Dolomite abriera sus ojos al límite, todo parecía indicar que era el final para aquellas almas. La silueta de Aslore fue dibujada en el lugar donde estaban parados los intrusos unos segundos antes.

—Rápido.  
Muchas quejas querían escapar de los labios del sacerdote, no obstante se limitó a perseguir a su intrincado amigo que quizá sabía lo que hacía. Y habría tiempo después para darle un sermón.  
Salieron corriendo hacia el sur, intentando llegar al portón lo más rápido que pudieran ya que era posible que los estuvieran persiguiendo. Había convencido a esos guardias de que Aslore no era un peligro, sin embargo, ahora estaban muertos por el mismo. Eso fue una trasgresión para Dolomite aunque no haya sido partícipe directo del homicidio que presenció. Corrió casi al paso veloz de Aslore tratando de olvidarse momentáneamente del hecho... Hasta que se detuvo precipitadamente ante el portón grande por un dolor punzante en su pecho.  
El hombre que infligió ese dolor parecía estar enfurecido, mirando a Aslore con rabia.  
— ¿Por qué no aprendes a apuntar de una buena vez, Juno? —Aslore se apartó del adolorido Dolomite, quien se encontraba de rodillas intentando recobrarse de la conmoción.  
— ¡Doble Rayo! —gruñó Juno canalizando su magia moderna. Su disparo acertó en el lugar donde se encontraba su oponente pese a que este fue demasiado rápido en predecir el movimiento del mago— ¡Doble Rayo! ¡Doble Rayo! ¡Doble Rayo!  
Cada nuevo tiro resultaba en la situación anterior, y aunque era evidente que Aslore evadía cada uno de ellos, Juno decidió invocar una magia fría para retenerlo de su escape constante.  
— ¡Congélate con mi hielo, bastardo!  
En seguida témpanos de hielo surgieron del suelo frío por la magia misteriosa del profesor, trazando una trayectoria lineal hacia donde caía Aslore. Juno sonrió en el momento en que los témpanos dieron en el blanco, mas su sonrisa se dio vuelta al ver que la sangre que se derramó era de otra persona. Los ojos de Dolomite se dilataron al tiempo que los clavos fríos atravesaron distintos puntos de su pecho cubierto.  
— G..ha...  
— ¡DOLO!  
El guerrero se quitó de en medio al sacerdote con el cual se escudó y se abalanzó sobre Juno, inhabilitándolo con una patada aérea para que no pueda conjurar otro hechizo y así lograr escapar por el portón sin dejar rastro alguno.  
Dolomite ya no pudo distinguir lo que vino después. Tal vez Juno salió a perseguirlo al traidor, o quizás se preocupó por él antes. Eso no recordó.


	2. Prólogo: Parte 2 - A Divinis

**A Divinis**

Las nubes en el cielo estaban quietas. Dolomite pensó que quizá estaba vivo. Se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor.  
Ya no estaba en Morroc sino en lo que parecía ser el centro de un jardín amplio, tan amplio como un campo, con flores de ilusión por doquier. No obstante, no podía deducir dónde se encontraba entre tantas montañas adornando el paisaje y flores tan infrecuentes. Sólo una casa celeste hogareña en el medio de todo eso.  
Le pareció un poco extraño.  
Muy extraño.  
— Me suena a Hugel esto pero…— Dolomite se dijo a sí mismo. Decidido a averiguar dónde se encontraba, caminó unos pasos hasta el lugar donde quizás hasta pueda quedarse un tiempo hasta saber qué hacer… con… algo que tenía que hacer antes. No lo recordaba muy bien.  
Trató de no pisar las flores blancas de pétalos peculiares, intentando recordar cómo llegó a ese lugar. Eran vagos los recuerdos que relampagueaban en su mente, colores específicos y algunas figuras pero estos se vieron interrumpidos por unas voces bulliciosas que venían desde la casa.  
Al acercarse más, observó que habían cuatro personas en frente de la entrada.  
— Es rojo, es de manzana. ¡Es mío! —un hombre de cabello largo empujó a otro de cabello negro.  
— Pero si ya te comiste el verde —le contestó enfadadísimo el hombre de ojos amarillos como el oro. Era Aslore. Pero a pesar de verse enojado, portaba una sonrisa capciosa. Pataleó.  
Las otras dos personas tenían una vestimenta ostentosa. El hombre de capa con encajes, que estaba de espaldas a Dolomite, se rió y dijo:  
— Guarden uno para su amigo… eh, cómo se llama…  
— ¡Dolomite! —el hombre que empujaba a Aslore reveló su identidad siendo Juno con una voz llena de felicidad.  
— Vaya, el pequeño acólito. ¿Qué tal el servicio en Prontera?  
— Papá… —Juno miró a su padre de mala gana.  
Dolomite los miró extrañados._ ¿Acólito? Yo soy un …_  
— ¡Acólito! —cuando miró su ropa, vio que estaba en uniforme de cura en vez de su tapado blanco de Sumo Sacerdote. Al volver a verlos a los otros, se sorprendió que estuvieran dos pequeños en vez de Juno y Aslore respectivamente. _Estoy muerto._  
Las dos personas mayores estaban de espaldas y no podía verles el rostro aún.  
— Llevo conmigo el rosario.  
Dolomite no supo por qué le dijo eso. Su voz era el de un niño.  
— Aquí tienes el rojo. —el pequeño mago Juno le dio un caramelo.  
Dolomite lo miró.  
— Yo quería ese caramelo —gruñó Aslore con andrajos de ladrón.  
Todos se rieron menos Dolomite y el gruñón.  
— Lo digo en serio… ese caramelo es mío! —se avalanzó contra Dolomite.  
— Ah, tómalo si quieres…  
De pronto todos se quedaron en quietos, viéndolo fijamente.  
— ¿Dije… algo malo?  
Ninguno se movía de lugar, parecían como las nubes en el cielo: una pintura.  
Dolomite se levantó nuevamente del suelo y los observó en su estado de petrificación. No pude evitar sentirse asustado e intentó advertir a los adultos de la escena, que aún se encontraban de espaldas. Al pasar por al lado, sus cuerpos giraron automáticamente, previniendo que Dolomite pudiera verles el rostro. Tenían una extraña sombra por el ángulo que les daba la luz del sol.  
— A divinis —dijo la mujer distorsionada.  
Dolomite se alejó unos pasos confundido. Nada estaba bien en esa escena, sin embargo parecía tan normal.  
— ¡A divinis!  
Un coro grave aturdió al sacerdote con esas palabras. Se echó a correr cuando se percató que comenzaban a moverse las estatuas.  
— ¡A divinis!  
Se sentó de golpe en la cama intentando recobrar su aliento mientras con la mirada repasaba la humilde habitación una y otra vez con rapidez. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en Morroc, dándose cuenta que estaba en otra parte ya que esta arquitectura era propia de Midgard central. El dolor en su pecho le prohibía levantarse del lecho así que cesó toda acción procurando calmarse. La luz que entraba por el ventanal decorado por flores de vidrio iluminaba un camino recto hacia la mesa pequeña que tenía un gran ramo de flores rojas. Aquel regalo parecía tener una tarjeta dirigida a él.  
En el siguiente minuto entró un sacerdote alto y bien vestido, el superior de la capilla de Prontera. Dolomite entendió que se encontraba lejos de Juno, y probablemente de Aslore. La duda en el rostro del sacerdote anciano lo incomodaba al joven; lo miró con tristeza sin saber si acercarse y comenzar a hablar o empezar la conversación desde allí en la puerta.  
— Querido sacerdote Bramph. Tanto tiempo sin verlo.  
— Sí... no te había visto desde la guerra intercontinental.  
Dolomite sonrió despacio obviando el dolor en su pecho cuando respiraba.  
Bramph se acercó al borde del lecho y juntó sus manos en forma de plegaria, diciendo:  
— Dolomite. ¿Recuerdas algo de estos días que pasaste aquí?  
— ¿Días? ¿Cuántos días pasaron desde que...?  
Bramph musitó con asombro. — 5 días. ¿No recuerdas nada?  
— Definitivamente no.  
— Entonces... tienes derecho a saber.  
— ¿Qué debo saber? —Dolomite lo miró confundido.  
El sacerdote sabio y anciano rodó sus ojos hasta la mesa pequeña que sostenía el ramo de flores flamboyanes.  
— Cómo decir esto... es una pena... pero ya no puedes ejercer exorcismo ni sacerdocio en nombre de ninguna capilla en todo Rune. Lo siento, cuando me enteré era muy tarde para razonar con los emisarios de Freya.  
Dolomite clavó su mirada en el exterior de la ventana y recordó fragmentos de ese sueño tan bizarro, tal sueño era sólo un espejo de lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida real. Habló perdido en sus pensamientos: — "A divinis"... _por qué_.  
Bramph sacudió su cabeza. Tampoco sabía el por qué. Dolomite siempre quiso ayudar a las personas fueran buenas o malas; si hubiera algún tipo de redención para cualquiera, él también la quería.  
— Quedaste expulsado de la Unión Divina y no puedes participar en la guerra divina. Ahora eres un mero espectador. Cuando te sientas mejor... —se mordió el labio antes de proseguir— tendrás que retirarte de la iglesia.  
Un silencio sepulcral lapidó la conversación indicando el fin de la misma. El sacerdote Bramph prosiguió a salir de la habitación rápidamente sin dejar a lugar preguntas.  
Dolomite buscó por toda la habitación su tapado blanco con la mirada, sin encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Sólo su camisa azul ultramar apoyada sobre el banco era lo único que podía ponerse para abrigarse. Y pensó detenidamente. Le iba a costar acostumbrarse a no ser Sumo Sacerdote.

Luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo acostado en esas sábanas blancas, logró levantarse y caminar hasta la mesa de las flores rojas.  
La tarjeta que sacó del ramo no era más que un papel blanco con una oración escrita prolijamente. "Esto ya no te incumbe" decía en ella. No tenían sentido fuera de contexto para el recién despojado de su fe; esta nota no tenía ni el más mínimo significado.  
Dejó el ramo sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la silla donde estaba situada su camisa azul, tomándola de un tirón. Se vistió rápidamente sin desconcentrarse y se despidió en silencio de la iglesia, por los corredores místicos, recordando sus momentos de sacerdocio y entrenamiento de acólito. Ya todo era pasado.  
Afuera del edificio estaba bullicioso y le costó discernir las personas por los rayos intensos del sol que le lastimaban sus ojos celestes. Era un día hermoso para todos los demás.  
Después de contemplar la gran Prontera actual, los gritos de los mercantes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos para acomodar sus ideas y perder su mirada entre las diferentes cosas que vendían. Sin embargo, un grito de horror de entre la muchedumbre sacudió a todos.  
— ¡Estafadora! —un ronquido salió amenazante de un guerrero que se encontraba a un costado del círculo que se formó por los espectadores curiosos. Entre murmullos querían que hubiese una pelea de entretenimiento y esto no le gustó nada al ex-sacerdote cuando vio que la víctima era una joven.  
En ese extremo acusativo se encontraba una muchacha rubia de ropa ligera y extravagante con mostacillas en lugares pudorosos. Le daba un poco de vergüenza a Dolomite mirarla, no obstante volvió en sí y se dio cuenta que la chica estaba en una situación bastante compleja así que intentó acercarse un poco más hacia el centro.  
— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme estafadora?! ¿Qué pruebas tienes?  
El guerrero desenvainó una Claymore— Tu predicción del futuro no se cumplió. Perdí todo mi dinero en las apuestas.  
La chica se rió del hombre y se alejó hasta los pies de Dolomite, el límite del círculo.  
— Yo predije que tenías que echarle el ojo a tu situación económica por Temperancia, no que tenías buena fortuna.  
— ¡Embustera! —agitó la espada y alcanzó el brazo de la chica, esparciendo sangre en el piso de mármol. El grito de dolor enfureció a Dolomite, llevándolo a llamar la atención de todos cuando se teleportó entre ambos combatientes.  
— ¡Detente!  
El guerrero lo ignoró para abalanzarse sobre la chica una vez más.  
— Kyaaaaaa  
— ¡MURO PROTECTOR! —gritó Dolomite mientras conjuró una columna de energía rodeando a la joven; el golpe del hombre fue evitado con éxito y la espada brillante se estancó en el muro sin poder librarse, protegiendo a la chica notablemente.  
— Argh —el fornido cambió de objetivo—. Tú, metido con tus trucos baratos!  
— Deja esa chica en paz.  
Le gruñó.— Esto no te incumbe, niño bonito.  
Dolomite no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que se hallaban escritas en la tarjeta de las flores.  
— Sí me incumbe. ¡LEX DIVINA!  
Para su sorpresa al intentar conjurar su magia divina, no salió nada.  
Sus conocimientos parecen haberse regresado en el tiempo, o su cuerpo no asimilaba la concentración de esa plegaria.  
— Jaja, —el hombre fortachón le dio un golpe certero en el rostro logrando tumbarlo al suelo— condenados pendejos que se creen héroes.  
Dolomite giró para el costado y conjuró otra magia, pero esta vez algo que sentía que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo: — ¡Ralentízate, hereje!  
Los movimientos del guerrero se volvieron torpes y cayó rendido al suelo.  
Dolomite corrió hacia la chica.  
— No te preocupes. No te hará nada ya.  
Gentilmente una luz verde curó la herida de la muchacha que se paró de repente cuando el hombre atacante recobró sus fuerzas.  
— ¡Muere! —el guerrero agarró nuevamente su Claymore y arremetió firme contra Dolomite.  
— ¡ESTÚPIDO, NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE!  
El grito de la joven fue tan devastador que aturdió a todo el público, incluyendo al guerrero y al cura.  
— Ahora es nuestra oportunidad, sígueme.  
La chica tomó de la mano a Dolomite, que estaba aún tratando de recuperar su compostura, y lo llevó por los pasillos de la ciudad.  
Llegaron hasta el centro de Prontera para esconderse detrás del edificio municipal y en seguida Dolomite se sentó rendido en el suelo, observando el cielo. Pensó nuevamente en las flores rojas; tal vez no era buena idea que las haya abandonado en la iglesia.  
— Oye, gracias por salvarme —la chica sonrió después de una pausa—, mi nombre es Loria.  
El cura volvió su cabeza a los ojos marrones inocentes de Loria. Estaba decepcionado de la revelación de recién de no poder usar sus plegarias. El A divinis fue más fuerte de lo esperado.  
— Ah, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Dolomite —sonrió humildemente—. No fue problema. No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.  
Se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba confundida.  
— ¿Me ayudaste porque te apetecía?  
Dolomite asintió porque aunque ya no era sumo sacerdote, aún conservaba el espíritu samaritano. Ella también sonrió mirando al cielo algo pensativa.  
— Qué bien, aún queda gente que emana buen aura.  
Dolomite realmente quería pensar que eso fuera cierto. Seguramente si supiera lo débil que es para prevenir infortunios dejaría de pensar así de él.  
— Creo que fue muy interesante recién.  
Loria miró intensamente al joven de pelo negro y ladeó su cabeza un poco antes de soltar su inquietud.  
— ¿Te gustaría que te lea el futuro?  
— ¿Mi futuro?  
— Sí, —sacó de su manga roja de seda una gran cantidad de cartas— soy tarotista. No te cobraré nada.  
— Pero... —Dolomite no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué el guerrero denantes estaba tan enojado con esta joven. El rostro problemático del cura demostró una cierta desconfianza para Loria, por lo que ella se tomó la molestia de explicar ciertos puntos que parecían conveniente aclarar:  
— Depende siempre de cómo lo interpretes, lindo. Ese hombre lo interpretó de forma ambiciosa. Pero estoy segura que no caerás en eso.  
— Ah —Dolomite observó la forma en que Loria acomodaba todas esas cartas en orden después de mezclarlas. Las expuso frente a él cuando terminó de posicionarlas—, para empezar agarra una de estas —incitó a Dolomite a agarrar una carta de la mano de cartas apoyadas en el suelo.  
Eligió detenidamente cuál quería agarrar pensando en el número que más le gustaba y contó de derecha a izquierda; sus dedos terminaron de deslizarse sobre una carta en especial. Esa carta era la sexta.  
— ¿Esa?  
Dolomite la arrastró lentamente de entre las otras cartas que la ocultaban, revelando la identidad de la misma con su ilustración icónica.  
— ¿Y? ¿Cuál te tocó?  
— Una torre invertida.  
Loria la quitó de sus manos de un ademán. — ¡Es cierto! —la dejó invertida sobre el suelo, agarró la mano de cartas y rápidamente reveló una de ellas, ubicándola contigua a la torre invertida. Esta carta nueva era una carroza con un guerrero que se dirigía hacia alguna parte. Dolomite no entendía nada, mirando una cuantas veces el rostro de Loria para tratar de comprender o al menos ver lo que ella estaba viendo tan excitada esos cartones coloridos.  
De pronto la joven tarotista sacó otra carta. Esta vez era un hombrecito ahorcado de cabeza. Aquella carta la dispuso contigua a la carroza.  
— Vaya, sí que es interesante.  
— ¿Qué es interesante?  
El suspiro de Loria desesperaba a Dolomite.  
— Ahora mismo estaba leyendo tu vida del antes, ahora y después. Es lo que más me piden estos días, aunque no significa necesariamente que sea de este mismo momento, aún así estas cartas revelan tu futuro cercano. Por ejemplo, esta —apuntó a la torre invertida siendo partida al medio por un rayo intimidante— La Torre de Dios. Si estuviera de posición normal significaría que te encuentras en un caos psíquico, que rehúsas ver el rededor en ruinas y sigues en tu mundo de arrogancia. Pero al esta invertida, estas características me demuestran que sueles sacrificarte a ti mismo para crecer y enfrentarte al entorno tal y como es.  
— Eso... es ... —_bastante acertado_ quiso decir Dolomite.  
— Esta es la Carroza —señaló la carta siguiente—, y dice que te encuentras en una guerra. Tienes que elegir qué cara usarás para enlistarte en ella, y quedarte con ella. Esa personalidad que lleves será la que te haga ganar la misma. O perder.  
— ¡¿Una guerra?!...  
— Por último... el Colgado.  
Dolomite tragó saliva, no parecía muy prometedor su futuro después de todo.  
— En conjunto con la carta de la Torre, me demuestra que tienes una pasión por el sacrificio, eh. Esta carta me dice que te sacrificarás por algo que te renovará el corazón. Ese sacrificio será fructífero si no vacilas en el momento. Es decir, que con esto que acabo de leer, serás una persona que crecerá espiritualmente!  
— Ya veo... —suspiró— esto quiere decir que aunque ya no sea sacerdote, puedo seguir ayudando a los demás. Mi alma está en paz.  
— Pero aún queda más...  
— Ah  
Loria le pide a Dolomite que retire una carta. Y así lo hace.  
— Déjame verla —la joven la miró con sorpresa. La carta era un diablo, la puso debajo del Colgado y sacó dos nuevas cartas de la baraja: una de ellas tenía una especie de hechicero, estaba invertido, y la otra tenía una inscripción arcana del número nueve y un dibujo de 9 bastones. Dolomite seguía sin entender.  
— El Diablo y el Mago...  
Loria ubicó el Mago invertido perpendicularmente sobre el Diablo y el nueve de bastos contiguo al Colgado.  
— ¿Qué significa eso?  
— Interesante...  
— Loria —se acercó un poco al campo místico de las cartas y las miró. Dolomite observó de cerca la cruz que se formaba con el Diablo y el Mago. Se rascó la cabeza sin entender nada aún, la expresión de la muchacha lo intrigaba mucho. Parecía estar en un trance mental, mirando fijamente el desenlace de las cartas.  
— Creo que ya descubrí el significado —dijo firme Loria.  
— ¿S-Sí?  
Comenzó a señalar cada carta en orden, primero la Torre— Ten cuidado de tus alrededores, —siguió con la Carroza— entraste a una guerra de la cual pende tu vida. Si no decides bien, perderás —su dedo fino se posó sobre el colgado, deteniéndose unos segundos en el 9 de basto antes de proseguir—. El sacrificio del cual te he contado hace unos momentos... es literalmente eso. Perderás algo de gran valor para ti para que el orden prevalezca —finalmente, Loria llevó la atención de Dolomite hacia la cruz del Diablo y el Mago invertido—. Estas cartas ven que alguien intenta manipularte; bajo esa manipulación se esconde un gran secreto. Ese es tu enemigo, Dolomite.  
Dolomite miró la carta del Mago invertido. — ¿Tengo un enemigo? —se levantó del suelo lentamente recordando lastimosamente las flores rojas y el lecho en la iglesia de Prontera.  
— Eso presienten las cartas. Pero... es depende de cómo lo interpretes! Esto puede significar algo emocional simplemente, jaja... ja...  
— Tengo que irme.  
— ¿Eh? ¿A- A dónde te diriges, Dolomite?  
— A visitar a alguien.  
— ¿EH? ¿¡No irás a visitar a aquél que crees que es tu enemigo, verdad!? —Loria se aferró del brazo del cura e intentó detenerlo de su marcha constante—. No es recomendable eso. Lograrás que la profecía se cumpla. ¡Y tendrás al enemigo al acecho!  
Dolomite la empujó— Perdona, pero después de todo esto, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.  
— Aún así..  
— Mi mejor amigo asesina al padre de alguien muy cercano. Y ahora resulta que es posible que uno de ellos me esté manipulando para matarse entre ellos. ¡Cómo te crees que me siento! Esto es mejor que estar en la ignorancia y es por eso que tengo que confrontarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. La carta misma lo indicó, es un mago, Juno es profesor.  
— ¡IDIOTAAAAAA!  
La cabeza de Dolomite comenzó a doler fuertemente por el grito de Loria, a tal punto que su cuerpo cedió al peso y cayó al suelo, el frío del mármol golpeando las heridas recientes. No podía moverse.  
— Yo creí que eras diferente... HMPH!  
La joven tarotista juntó todas las cartas y salió corriendo por los pasillos de Prontera, dejando al cura tirado en el suelo mientras caía en un sueño oscuro.

Ya no le parecía extraño que al despertarse se encontrara nuevamente en una habitación extraña. Aunque esta vez era un cuarto humilde y hogareño; cerca de su lecho se encontraba Loria revisando sus cartas con cierto encanto.  
Una anciana sonriente se acercó a Dolomite con una taza que despedía un vapor fragante. — Es té de Hinallea. Te recobrará las fuerzas, joven Dolomite.  
— Muchas gracias... —aceptó el ofrecimiento y tomó de la taza delicadamente. Tenía que admitir que el té estaba delicioso y lo distraía del dolor punzante en el pecho.  
Mientras que disfrutaba de la atención, la anciana y Loria intercambiaron unas palabras hasta que se despidió de los jóvenes para irse por la puerta. La rubia se acercó a la cama y suspiró pesadamente. — Gritas en tus sueños.  
— ¿Qué dije? —Dolomite se avergonzó de las cosas que podría haber dicho en su sueño, cual no recuerda en absoluto. Se pasó los dedos por los cabellos oscuros, como para asegurarse de que no estuviera soñando aún, y tomó otro sorbo de té.  
— Veamos... —Loria se sentó cerca de la pierna derecha de Dolomite— estabas pidiéndole disculpas a alguien. Muchísimas veces, millones, ya me estabas dejando loca.  
— Ah.  
— Y también gritabas el nombre de alguien.  
Dolomite terminó por sonrojarse al imaginarse a sí mismo gritando cosas en su sueño. Parecería un loco de seguro. ¡Pero de quién era el nombre que exigía en sus deliberaciones? No quería saberlo.  
— En fin.  
— Sí.  
— Hay una revuelta en el centro de Prontera —Loria se giró a mirarlo a Dolomite cuando sus mejillas ya no estaban rojas. Su voz dulce y suplicante no podían evitarle la vergüenza al cura—, al parecer soldados de Schwartz han venido a inspeccionar algo. La gente quiere saber de qué se trata.  
Dolomite se levantó de la cama repentinamente tumbando sin querer a Loria.  
— ¡Oye!  
El cura dejó sobre una mesa la taza y caminó hasta la ventana. Ya había caído la noche y lo único que se vislumbraba eran unas luces escurridizas por antorchas encendidas, siendo llevadas por las personas del lugar. — Vaya.  
— Es mejor si nos quedamos aquí y ver por la ventana. No creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia.  
— Es de mí incumbencia. Soy de Prontera.  
Sin más qué discutir salió disparado de la habitación, y la chica no podía quedarse atrás; esto comenzaba a interesarle mucho.  
— ¡E-Esperame~~!  
Los gritos de las personas exigiendo una respuesta se podían oír desde cualquier rincón de Prontera. Era una verdadera revuelta.


End file.
